


死神搞太子

by katakawa2



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 21





	死神搞太子

又一次——扎格列欧斯从冥河之中探出头来。走廊过道上飘着几个亡灵，最喜欢在这块地方游荡的那几位已经对他见怪不怪。光还是泡在那一大坨颜料一样凝固的红色里扎格列欧斯就能听到他们在窃窃私语。无非是又失败了啊，第3697次啊，不会还要再来吧之类的。哦顺便一提带头那位死因是因为葡萄过敏——或许怪狄奥尼苏斯。  
没费什么劲，他将自己提上台阶。杀死他的只能让他更强大——化用一下经典。扎格列欧斯走亡灵们中间穿过，有人抓住了他的衣服。  
“你回来了，我就知道你肯定会回来的。”修普诺斯，扎格列欧斯难得见到他两眼睁开时候的样子。以往他总是光明正大地站着睡觉，今天却一反常态，“我猜猜，踩进陷阱里了？我想你一定很‘跳脚’。”  
“你说的是，修普诺斯。”扎格列欧斯没想那么多，甩开睡神宽大的衣袍要回去。“那什么，”修普诺斯又叫住他，“那个谁，让我看到你回来了说一声，他在你房间里等你。”  
“谁？”  
“塔纳托斯……”修普诺斯揉着眼睛，声音渐渐沉了下去，“他说……如果我见到你，就让你去找……”  
哦。  
扎格列欧斯对着修普诺斯睡着的脸愣住，随后意识到大事不好。  
他急匆匆地跑过长廊（身后还带着dash的火花特效），没来得及撸一撸看到他而欢欣鼓舞的三头犬，也没来得及给依旧伏案工作的父亲请安（“目无尊长！”），把杜莎转的晕头转向，在门口和倪克斯擦肩而过也只来得及问候了一声，便冲进自己的房间里。  
“塔纳。”他说。塔纳，当然是塔纳。正坐在他那张和任何一个男孩宿舍一样的蓝色格子床上。双手交叠，安静地坐着。  
“你回来了。”塔纳托斯说道。  
“抱歉，”扎格列欧斯匆匆走进到床边，握住塔纳托斯的手，“对不起，我忘了。我还差一点儿就能拿到波塞冬的祝福，但几个骷髅堆，你知道那玩意儿，我打了一个，他们就叫了一群来，我光顾着……”  
“我忘了我们今天要约会的。”他小声地说。  
塔纳托斯没有说话，尽管扎格列欧斯深知这位死神真正的为人，但爽约的愧疚还是让他感到不安。“对不起，”他又说了一遍，“如果这让你生气的话……”  
“我没有生气呀。”塔纳托斯说道，手还被扎格列欧斯握着：“我一直没有等到你，我知道你肯定是被什么缠住了，所以我想我可以回来等你。因为如果你真的……恩，暂时失败了，的话，你总会回来这儿的不是吗。”  
“这反而更叫我愧疚了。”扎格列欧斯垂下头，自上而下，看着坐好的塔纳托斯。他看到这位死神从银色的头发下露出一个算是微笑的表情，或许代表着善解人意，又或许是别的什么。死亡和黑夜一样充满不可知不可语的神秘。“如果真的这么让你感到愧疚的话——”他反握住扎格列欧斯的手，放在自己的膝上，这下扎格列欧斯跟刻耳柏洛斯似的，弯下身到塔纳托斯面前，“——抓紧剩下的时间吧，光阴不等人呐，我的朋友。”  
◆  
不止一个人评价过扎格列欧斯的房间很乱，当然他本人不那么觉得。但杜莎曾经提醒过，“那是因为您的房间还挺大的。”  
这会儿扎格列欧斯切身体会到了这句话，塔纳托斯要在地板上搞他。放着好好的床和一个全新的鹅毛绒的枕头（当然，鹅毛来自一百只往生的黑天鹅，要找到它们可不容易了！）“我想你对一切又冷又硬的东西都感兴趣塔纳。”扎格列欧斯说道。但塔纳托斯没有回话，他剥出扎格列欧斯的阴茎含进嘴里。于是扎格列欧斯的调侃只能变成了一句呻吟。  
没有人知道为什么王子的寝殿就在冥王的办公厅和员工休息室边上。那些原本在墙前看着月度优秀员工照片的亡灵们一不小心看到照片上的本尊走进了王子的房间，就知道是怎么回事了。这大概就是他刚回来的时候那些亡灵特意上来围观的原因。起初的时候，扎格列欧斯要脸，不想在房间里搞，因为他有时候……难以自持你知道吧？一不小心，阿喀琉斯也能听到某些响动。直到后来，他终于意识到他和塔纳已经不是什么秘密。他每上一层楼就能随机遇到十五个问候他的腰和屁股的残魂。所以，要脸也不再是什么被考虑进去的事情了。  
“你才不要脸！我——嗷。”  
扎格列欧斯倒抽一口冷气。塔纳托斯的舌头和它送出的那些谈吐一样灵巧。光是舔弄着柱身便让扎格列欧斯飘飘欲仙。他只听到一些让人脸红心跳的水声。狄奥尼苏斯有段时间经常跟他吹逼啦，妹子，葡萄酒，狂欢节，啥的。但说真的没有人能与塔纳托斯相比。光是那根舌头便足以要了扎格列欧斯的命。  
“塔纳，”扎格列欧斯叫道，有些微喘，“够了，够了。”  
塔纳托斯抬起眼看了他一下，好像是在说“就这？”。他放开了扎格列欧斯的阴茎。那根东西现在水光滑亮，可怜巴巴地渗出前液来。只差一脚就能高潮——拜托扎格列欧斯的耐力训练里又不包括这个，别那样苛求他！他伸手去摸自己。却被塔纳托斯制止了。  
“相信我，”他说，眼睛明亮锐利，远比黑夜辽阔，“扎格列欧斯我会让你非常的，非常的……舒服，如果你让我来的话。”   
塔纳托斯握住扎格列欧斯的阴茎，指腹抵在顶端。舌头继续向下。他用另一只手拨开扎格列欧斯的臀缝，随后扎格列欧斯感觉到湿软的，温热的入侵。  
“塔纳！”他叫出声，“你可别……啊啊，该死。”  
扎格列欧斯大概能想到头顶那面巨大的镜子会映射出什么玩意儿。塔纳托斯用舌头顶开那圈褶皱。不可避免地，扎格列欧斯被舔开，他感觉自己是一块表皮破了的黄油那样，正在融化。他发出一阵一阵的呻吟声，手指抓紧了身下的地板。他感到自己颤抖着湿透，一个刚强的战士和一个柔弱的处女竟同时刻印在一具身体上。扎格列欧斯夹紧双腿，感觉到塔纳托斯在他两腿间继续动作。光是那样还不够，塔纳托斯把嘴唇移到他大腿内侧，留下几声响亮的吻。一个又一个标记的印章。最后他抬起身在扎格列欧斯的小腹上落下终吻。这房间的主人已经躺在自己的地板上，几乎化成一滩。扎格列欧斯努力找回自己的语言，从内到外都打着颤。塔纳托斯嘴唇上一抹奇异的水光，他不好意思去想这是什么。  
“我没玩过这个。”扎格列欧斯努力地组织了一句。  
“我知道。”塔纳托斯回答。  
他依旧握着扎格列欧斯的阴茎，还不到解放的时候似的。于是扎格列欧斯意识到这场性事还远没有结束。“我说，塔纳，”扎格列欧斯咳嗽了两声，“我们商量一下？别把我搞得太……呃，你知道的，我还得上去呢。”  
塔纳托斯依旧说，“我知道。”  
“你应该相信我。扎格列欧斯。”  
“我相信你，塔纳。”但你看上去——哦，操，操操操操。  
心理活动，甚至没来得及成为扎格列欧斯的声音。塔纳托斯操了进来。他的舌头当然已经把扎格列欧斯开拓得润滑柔软。但扎格列欧斯显然没料到这个。  
塔纳托斯整个伏到扎格列欧斯身上，从衣袍下边就能看到扎格列欧斯光裸着两条腿，后穴湿的一塌糊涂。塔纳托斯的阴茎就在里边进出，整根埋进那个线条漂亮的屁股里。大家都知道他们搞在一起，可没人知道扎格列欧斯这个。当然塔纳也没有分享的打算就是了。  
他扣住扎格列欧斯的手指，感觉到对方硬邦邦的阴茎戳到他柔软的衣服。扎格列欧斯向上挺身磨蹭。“你真的挺难受的。”塔纳判断道。“我猜我说我很好你也不会信？”扎格列欧斯有点不爽快，但被塔纳扣着手又没法动，“快点，快点给我，塔纳托斯，快些……”  
塔纳正给着呢。每一下都撞在刚好的位置，足以让扎格列欧斯为快感而流泪，事实上他差点就那么做了。扎格列欧斯睁大眼睛，抬起头向塔纳索取亲吻。塔纳便回应了他。舌头纠缠在一起，手不由自主松开转而去扣住扎格列欧斯的头。那些硬刺刺的头发从塔纳托斯的指缝里钻出来。扎格列欧斯喜欢接吻，每次塔纳托斯亲他都会忍不住索要更多。塔纳托斯咬他的嘴唇，有一点刺痛，但扎格列欧斯当然受得住。吻又经过扎格列欧斯的脖颈，胸膛，那些线条优美肌肉遒劲的地方。死亡虔诚地亲吻他。  
扎格列欧斯轻轻拍了拍他，那是一个信号，示意塔纳松开握着阴茎的那只手。他要到了。但塔纳，再一次拒绝了他。扎格列欧斯瞪向他，手变得急切，拍了好几下。但塔纳无动于衷。于是扎格列欧斯被束缚着高潮了。他先是紧绷了身子，里边咬紧塔纳托斯的阴茎甚至让死神射出来了。然后扎格列欧斯的腰塌了下来，无力地瘫在地板上。他身体抽搐。干性高潮的快感让他意识空白。  
塔纳托斯把自己从他身体里拔出来。看到精液从他屁股里流出来。他松开那只手，扎格列欧斯的精液软绵绵一点点淅淅沥沥流出来，失禁一般。那两只异色的眼睛很久才聚焦成功。看到塔纳托斯擦掉了地上的精液。将他弄到床上。  
“我说，”扎格列欧斯的身体跟他的勇气一样总是很快就能恢复，他刚一沾到床上，就开始说话，“以后可别这样搞了塔纳，我在那些密室里死的够多了，我可不想有一天死在我自己的房间里。”  
“但你挺喜欢这个的吧我知道，”塔纳托斯坐到他身边，“当然我并不是什么混球，如果你不像这样的话就算了。我一定是尊重你的意见的。”  
扎格列欧斯想了想，翻过身，趴着，看向塔纳托斯：“偶尔，我是说偶尔，也没什么关系。”  
塔纳托斯又露出了一个表情，这次可以确定是微笑。  
“现在。”扎格列欧斯跳下床，脚在沾地的时候还是趔趄了一下。这让塔纳托斯差点起身去扶他。“我又得往上跑了。我猜我还会在上边见到你？”  
“如果你想的话。”塔纳托斯说完补充道，“以及我刚好有空。你知道我最近很忙。”  
“我当然想。”扎格列欧斯说着，把自己收拾干净，“那么我们在那边见，塔纳托斯。”  
说着，王子轻快地窜出门去。而死神穿过静谧的阴影，走向亡灵充盈的长廊。修普诺斯看到他，揉着眼睛。  
“你不该在这时候睡觉，你仍在执勤。”塔纳托斯不满，“我们强调过好几遍了兄弟。”  
“兄弟，”修普诺斯白了他一眼做一个鬼脸，“拉倒吧，扎格列欧斯来之前你让我一直等他，他来了之后你俩的动静都能把冥河掀出一个海啸，我就是想睡也没有这个条件呐……不跟你说了……zzzz……”  
END


End file.
